


VsGuvfTrgfGraXhqbfVyyJevgrMrxrKAbznu

by Yboiveth



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Gen, Hidden Challenge Incentive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: To Be Serious: I Dont know How to Feel About Berkut/Rinea because The Echoes Writer can't Woman so I really Want Rinea to bash his head in with a Shovel, but I Also Want to Take matters into My Own Hands and Fix things. (I usually Lean More Towards the Former tho)I'm gonna ship Zeke/Nomah.That'll solve my problems.Attain Nirvana with me.





	VsGuvfTrgfGraXhqbfVyyJevgrMrxrKAbznu

"Good morning rinea" Berkut said coming downstairs fmr the long stairs. Extreme stairs. Rinea was. doing something fuck if I know I'm not Rinea. Whatever she was doing, she turned toward berkut and smiled at him. "Good Monring Berkut. I Come beairng EXTREME news"

He went over to her to hear the news. He was excited. Extreme news is the best kind of news, because the human body is not supposed to handle EXTREME news. He loves Extreme news.

Rinea then lifted him off the ground and threw him into the ocean.

That's was the EXTREME News. he was dead.

Goodbye Berkut.

**Author's Note:**

> To Be Serious: I Dont know How to Feel About Berkut/Rinea because The Echoes Writer can't Woman so I really Want Rinea to bash his head in with a Shovel, but I Also Want to Take matters into My Own Hands and Fix things. (I usually Lean More Towards the Former tho)
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> I'm gonna ship Zeke/Nomah.  
>  That'll solve my problems.  
> Attain Nirvana with me.  
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
